Large vehicles, such as firetrucks, delivery trucks, dump trucks, recreational vehicles, etc., often have large bodies extending well beyond the width of the vehicle frame. In such vehicles, a substructure is often included to enhance support for body on the frame and to prevent torsional forces on the frame from transferring to the vehicle body. In this way, the substructure is designed to “float” on the frame.
Put differently, the substructure is attached to the frame in such a way that the substructure is able to move relative to the frame in the vertical direction. Accordingly, the substructure isolates the body from frame twist damage. However, the vertical movement must be limited so that damaging stresses are reduced while still securing the body to the vehicle. Additionally, the substructure should also be prevented from movement in the lateral and horizontal directions to keep the body on the vehicle and to prevent interference with other parts of the vehicle.
Embodiments of the present disclosure provide a mount that allows a vehicle substructure to float on a frame so as to avoid transferring torsional stresses to the vehicle body. These and other advantages of the invention, as well as additional inventive features, will be apparent from the description of the invention provided herein.